


Pygmalion and Galatea

by Anonymous



Series: Honey_darling_starker [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Galatea! Peter Parker, M/M, Pygmalion! Tony Stark, Sculptor! Tony Stark, pygmalion and galatea au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Heart broken from Obadiah’s betrayal, and Steve’s unfaithfulness to him, Tony was left with a huge gaping hole in his chest that he filled with endless nights of alcohol and sex.Pepper and Rhodey, worried for his well being, decided to urge Tony into hobbies. Tony picked up sculpting then created his masterpiece, Peter.Peter helped Tony ease his mind. Sometimes, it made Tony wish Peter was real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other stories, this one already has several parts that were premade :3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!! Comments are greatly appreciated <3  
> Tell me if you wanna read more!! <3

Tony Stark was the king of this land. His kingdom was prosperous, it could rival the kingdom of gods and goddesses alike. His people lived in peace because of the protection he had given them during times of war. He made weapons unlike any other. He used to be known for the weapons and shields he made that were immune to magic. He used to be known for those but it all changed when the man who he considered as his second father, betrayed him.

Obadiah Stane sold weapons to bandits who killed everyone near them and stole whatever they could. Obadiah had tried to assassinate him. He tried to kill Tony with his own weapons and explosives but Tony had survived and escaped from the bandits that Obadiah sent to kill him. - Obadiah suffered in his own demise after attempting to kill Tony again in his return. He had fallen from the balcony of the castle during their battle. Tony vowed to never make weapons again. -

The citizens of his kingdom were worried. Most of them made their livelihood off weapons making for the kingdom. They all thought the king was mad for doing such a thing.

 Tony was determined though, he didn’t change his decision. He focused his time on creating new ways to ease the agriculture sections of the kingdom. This helped the people of the land tremendously. Tony spent time in medical practice with the help of doctor Bruce Banner and doctor Ho Yinsen. The three of them created various medical devices that vastly improved people’s health.

Although the kingdom was rising again, there was a void in the king’s heart that grew bigger each passing day.

King Tony might have recovered physically but he would never be the same man after Obadiah’s betrayal.

 

Then came Steve Rogers, a king from a neighboring land, he filled the void in Tony’s heart. Steve had come to Tony’s kingdom to ask for assistance. His own kingdom had started crumbling due to the famine in his land.

No vegetation grew, the cattle and animals were dying of disease, and the people were becoming sickly due to the famine. It took months before the land was restored to its original state. During those months that Tony and Steve worked together, love bloomed between the two of them or at least, Tony thought it had.

 Steve was the only serious suitor that Tony had taken. Steve had been his first and only lover. Tony was naive to have thought it would last forever for as soon as Steve’s previous lover was healed by Tony’s own medicines, Steve left.

 Steve admitted to him that the loneliness that came with seeing his lover, Bucky ill made him want companionship from Tony. Steve apologized for taking it ‘too far’. Steve apologized for not telling Tony sooner that he was already engaged and in love with someone else. He told Tony that he just didn’t want to hurt Tony’s feelings, that he just wanted to protect Tony.

Tony was devastated but there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t dictate what the heart felt.

The void in Tony’s heart grew. It was betrayal after betrayal. Tony tried to be strong, he really did. After all, Stark men were made of iron.

To sate the loneliness that shrouded Tony, he turned to alcohol. It made him forget the ache in his heart. He brought a different person to his bed every night to forget how much he missed Steve.

 Pepper Potts, his trusted right hand who ruled the kingdom with him, and James Rhodes (or better known as Rhodey), the general of his kingdom’s troops (who were now in charge of just keeping bandits out) and best friend, were grew worried. Tony’s actions were only harming him further. They both didn’t want to see him suffering.

 They thought of ways to keep Tony’s mind busy. They tried getting him to focus on other projects that helped his kingdom and other kingdoms, that had worked for a little while to distract him but Tony slowly reverted back to his habits. Pepper tried convincing Tony to travel and rest in a smaller province to relax for a few weeks but Tony refused to do so. They were slowly running out of ideas.

Rhodey had been the one who found something that could keep Tony busy again. He called it a healthy outlet for Tony. It started off small at first, Rhodey took Tony to a painting class.

 Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed. He was a fan of art but he never wanted to be an artist, it sounded ridiculous to him. He never attended the class. Rhodey convinced him to at least try painting on his own or sculpting. Painting was alright, Tony tried it out in the private. It still wasn’t his forte though so he stopped. Then he tried sculpting.

Tony wasn’t sure why but sculpting was calming to him. He made small sculptures at first. Although they weren’t great to look at, Tony was getting better at it.

 At nights where he couldn’t sleep or when liquor was hidden from him, he sculpted. He was starting to grow fond of doing it. He even had a room in the castle solely dedicated to his materials for sculpting and the sculptures he made. As weeks passed, Tony’s talent in sculpting started to show.

He had moved to creating larger sculptures of angels, gods, and other magical creatures. His self destructive habits were being replaced with his sculpting. Pepper and Rhodey were happy for him and they had to admit that Tony did have magnificent creations.

Some of his sculptures were displayed around the castle or in its court yards. His favourite was a sculpture that he made of his late mother which was placed under trees of blue wisterias that his mother loved. The likeness of the sculpture and his mother made it seem like the sculpture was alive and merely resting underneath the shade.

 Tony’s talent became known to other kingdoms. Kings and queens came to him to commission a sculpture from him but Tony refused most of them. He only made sculptures for people that he actually liked. So those of whom have Tony’s sculptures in their castle, displayed them with pride.

Sculpting improved Tony’s health tremendously but there were still some night where the thoughts that plagued his mind were too much. During those nights that he remembered Steves smiles, his loving words, and his kisses, Tony wanted to drink again. He always held back though. Instead, he focused his attention to a special project of his. It was different from his previous sculptures. This one was posable. It had hollow limbs with double joints that he made himself. They were held together by strings attached to hooks inside the hollow limbs (a bit similar to the replacement limbs he made for the people of his kingdom). This was much lighter than his previous sculptures.

Tony dedicated those lonely nights to that project. He the late hours of the night working on it. He decided that this one would be more ‘human’ in likeness. He painted its body meticulously. He even added moles and beauty marks on it. The sculpture’s body had a light flush of pink on it that made it took delicate and peachy. The sculpture’s paint made it seem like it was soft like that of an actual human’s. The face of the sculpture took a while to make. Tony usually used models or paintings as references for his work but not for this one. He wanted it to be unlike any person. He wanted it to be unique. Tony gave it soft looking cheeks, thin cupid bow lips, and a small pointed noise. The sculpture’s eyes were a bit of a challenge though. They were hollow for a while as Tony searched for a crystal that would suite the color that he wanted. He found it eventually, it was honey brown that glimmered in the light. He found it in the kingdom of Odinson (they were a friend of his).

The sculpture was given big doe like eyes with long eyelashes. Those were one of Tony’s favorite parts that he added into the sculpture. The next part was the wig, unfortunately Tony had gone through many trials and errors with it before perfecting it. The wig was brown in color with soft cherub like curls. It suited the sculpture perfectly. After many nights of labor, the sculpture was finished. Tony was in awe of it.

This was his masterpiece, no other sculpture that he would make would ever be better than this one. Although Tony’s goal had been to make it human, the sculpture looked so much better than that. It looked ethereal, like a gift from the gods. The sculpture looked so alive especially when Tony dressed it. It looked magnificent. If the sculpture had been alive, Tony would have asked to court him. The thought made him laugh. He was sure that the sculpture would delight Thor and his brother Loki. The two were gods, they ruled over the kingdom of Odinson. Tony and Thor were close friends. Thor and his brother Loki loved the sculptures that he made. It might take a few months before they could see it though, the two were currently traveling someplace else. ——————————————————————— Tony was missing from the dinner with the twin rulers of the kingdom of Maximoff. Pepper and Rhodey were worried he was skipping again to hide in his studio. When the two arrived in Tony’s studio, they were met with a surprise.

Only a few people were allowed in Tony’s studio. They didn’t expect a young man to be lounging on Tony’s couch, reading a book and some tea at the table beside him.

The boy was wearing one of Tony’s night shirts. It was too large on him and only showed the tips of his fingers because of the too long sleeves. The young man paid the two no attention. Tony had his head laid on the boy’s lap, he was covered in a blanket and dozing off peacefully.

“Tony, who is this?!” Pepper shouted, too shocked by the sight. She was wary of the people that Tony was with. She didn’t want another Steve around Tony.

Tony couldn’t handle that.

Tony sat up, startled by the sudden outburst. “Hm, what?” He asked, confused as he sat up.

Tony stretched, groaning slightly. The boy still didn’t pay any attention to the commotion. “

Why don’t you introduce us to your...friend here?” Rhodey asked.

“You skipped out on an important meeting to nap with your-?” Pepper asked, vaguely gesturing to the boy.

“What’re you- oh, right. Meet Peter, Peter dear these are Rhodey and Pepper.” Tony hauled the boy to his lap.

The boy just continued to read the book. Tony plucked the book out of the boy’s hand and put it aside. He held the boy’s hands instead. The boy remained unresponsive. Pepper found it rude. Rhodey found it odd.

Tony let the two stare for a while before bursting out laughing. “If you’re wondering why he’s ignoring you, it’s because it’s rude to interrupt someone’s nap.” Tony grinned at the two of them.

Before Pepper could start talking about how the dinner was important, Tony interrupted her by unbuttoning Peter’s shirt until it fell off his shoulders.

“Tony!” Rhodey shouted as Tony did so. Tony laughed. “Oh don’t worry about modesty, most sculptures aren’t even dressed.”

“Sc-sculpture?” Pepper asked, confused at first but then he saw the joints that were on Peter’s shoulders.

“He’s-this is one of your sculptures?” Tony nodded.

“Yep, he’s also very comfortable to nap on.” He placed Peter on the couch. Rhodey looked astonished by the sculpture that Tony had. He smiled.

“This is amazing!” He stepped closer to further inspect the sculpture.

“I really thought you brought someone else into your studio willingly.” Pepper was a bit embarrassed about her sudden outburst but Tony’s cheeky smile made her realize that he had planned this. That earned him a light smack on the head. ——————————————————————— Soon it became a habit of Tony’s to dress Peter in clothes and have him posed in his studio. It was different everyday.

Tony would always make it seem like the boy was busy with something, whether it was a canvas with paint, a book, fiddling with something, or looking out the window. Sometimes Tony would even lay him down at night to ‘sleep’. Tony didn’t really care if it was weird. It was fun. Sometimes Peter just seemed so alive to him or sometimes he would forget Peter wasn’t human and talk to him as he tinkered with something in his studio or sculpted. He knew Peter would never be able to answer but it made him feel less alone at times.

Now that he was done with his project, he no longer had anything to work on during the nights he couldn’t sleep. That was when Peter’s human likeness came in handy. Even though Peter would forever be silent, Tony felt at ease with talking about his problems with Peter. It eased his mind whenever he did so. There were night though that Tony wished Peter could answer him or embrace him during the nights Tony couldn’t breathe from how much he was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s also a moodboard that I made for this on tumblr so check it out if you wanna~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated :D   
> I hope you enjoy!!

When Thor and Loki finally had the time to visit Tony’s kingdom, they were delighted to see Tony again. Loki had requested Tony to make a sculpture of him and his brother for his kingdom. Well, Tony couldn’t really refuse because he liked Loki’s brother (he also didn’t want to invoke the gods’ wrath again, the last time had been messy). Thor was a good friend who had done many good things for him and his kingdom. 

The two were lead to Tony’s studio. Tony was already getting his materials ready. Peter was sat on a chair by the window, staring out wistfully at the courtyard. Just like Pepper and Rhodey, the two were surprised to see someone else in Tony’s studio. They were even more surprised to find out that Peter was just a sculpture that Tony made. 

As Tony made the initial form for the sculptures of the brothers, Loki would keep glancing at Peter. Tony was unaware of the mischief that Loki planned. The two were staying in the kingdom for a few weeks since Tony’s sculpting took time.   
———————————————————————

After a few days of secretly watching Stark, he finally saw his chance to enact his plan. 

Using his magic, Loki hid from Tony’s sight. He watched as Tony entered his studio. Tony laid on the couch where Peter was laying. He wrapped his arms around Peter and buried his face at Peter’s chest. 

Loki had planned to scare Tony, just for fun. He was pretty sure that Tony did some questionable things with his sculpture Peter but whatever Loki was expecting, it certainly wasn’t this. 

Tony was crying, heart wrenching sobs that wracked his body as held Peter close. 

“I can’t- I don’t know if I can take it anymore. Steve-he- he had the nerve to send me a fucking invite to his wedding. He doesn’t know how much it hurts,” Tony whispered to Peter. 

Loki could hear it all. He was close enough. He bit his lip, wondering if this was the right thing to do. After all, he did owe Stark as well. He was about to leave when he heard Tony whisper again. 

“You know, sometimes I wish you were real. Maybe then I wouldn’t...would’t be so alone,” Tony laughed bitterly. “Hell we could attend Steve’s wedding together.” 

Maybe, Loki could try it out and see how it would all pan out. He silently casted a spell on Peter then stepped back to watch things unfold.   
———————————————————————

It hurt, it hurt so much. Tony wondered what was going through Steve’s head when he sent an invite to Tony. He sent an invite to his wedding and Tony could feel his heart breaking again. He couldn’t let people see that he was affected by it though. He let them see his mask instead, that he was unbothered and that he had moved on. He didn’t want to worry Pepper ad Rhodey again. 

So he turned to Peter. Peter would listen to him and not judge him. Tony knew Peter couldn’t answer no matter how much cried. 

When he felt fingers gently carding through his hair, he jumped in surprise. He looked up and saw Peter. Peter looked at Tony, concern in his eyes. His brows were scrunched together. 

“Don’t attend the wedding, Steve doesn’t deserve your time of day.” Peter had a determined look on his face. “He doesn’t deserve your love and support,” he huffed. 

Tony was dumbfounded. He stared at Peter, not sure how to respond. Peter wiped Tony’s tears away. He cupped Tony’s cheeks and caressed them. Peter’s skin was so soft and warm. 

“You’re-you’re...” Tony let out a shaky laugh. He must be going mad. 

Well he might as well enjoy it then. 

“You’re right.”

Peter smiled, happy that Tony was agreeing with him. He moved Tony’s stray hair away from his forehead. He then wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony did the same. Peter was so warm. It was comforting. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Peter’s chest again. Peter rubbed Tony’s back. 

“I can finally embrace you now. You don’t have to be lonely anymore...” Peter whispered. 

Tony laughed softly. He sniffled. It felt nice to be held like this, to be held by Peter and comforted by him. If this was a dream or a hallucination, Tony hoped it would last longer. 

“You can talk about it if you still want to, I’ll be here. I know it hurts a lot,” Peter said in a gentle tone. 

Tony was hesitant because the entire situation was odd but slowly he started opening up because this was Peter.   
———————————————————————

Eventually, Tony fell asleep in Peter’s arms, exhaustion taking over him. Peter still held Tony in his arms. He was overjoyed that he could finally hug Tony. He had dreamed of hugging Tony for so long. He longed to comfort Tony during the nights where things got too much for Tony to bear. 

Peter wasn’t sure how this happened but he wished that it would last longer. As Tony slept, someone stepped out of the shadows. Peter yelped in surprise but the figure signaled him to be quiet. 

“W-who who are you?” Peter asked, voiced shaking. 

He held Tony closer. The figure seemed amused. 

“I’m...your fairy godmother but you can’t tell anyone about me or else the magic will be lost.”

“What magic?”

“Why do you think you’re alive right now?”

Peter nodded slowly in understanding. 

“Young one, if you truly care for Stark then I’ll give you a chance.”

“I do!! I do!” Peter said excitedly. 

The figure shushed Peter again. “I’ll give you a chance. Three weeks, you will be able to stay with him when midnight comes then return to being a sculpture when the sun rises.” The figure raised a finger. “But you must tell no one about me.” 

Peter nodded slowly, brown eyes gleaming. “I understand. I promise that I’ll be careful.” He smiled. “Thank you.” 

The figure simply smiled and then disappeared.   
———————————————————————

Holy fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit.   
Tony felt like he really was going mad. Did he really just wake up in Peter’s arms? Did last night really happen? 

A small glimmer of hope in Tony’s heart was blooming. Peter had treated him so gently. Peter held him close and comforted him. Tony hoped that if he really was going mad, it would happen again soon. 

Tonight Tony would try again. Tony would see if Peter would somehow wake again.  
———————————————————————

Tony expected Peter to just be ‘awake’ again when he returned to his studio that night. He had Peter sitting on the table of his studio. He sat in front of Peter, just watching. He’s been here for a good few hours now but nothing was happening. He sighed and rested his head on Peter’s lap. He closed his eyes. Maybe he had been dreaming last night. 

Just when he was losing hope, he could feel Peter petting his hair gently again. Tony looked up to see Peter smiling. Oh wow, Peter’s smile was mesmerizing. Peter tilted his head to the side. 

“What’re you doing?” He asked Tony, giggling softly. 

“Oh um-“ Tony sat up properly. He cleared his throat. “I’m Tony...Tony Stark and you’re...”

“Peter, remember?” Peter looked confused. “Have you forgotten about me?” He asked softly, the hurt clear in his voice. 

“No! No, I didn’t forget about you. How could I? I was just surprised. It’s not everyday a sculpture comes to life, you know?”

Peter nodded. He grinned at Tony. “My fairy godmother said that I can spend three weeks with you. He’s granting my wish!” He swung his feet lightly. “But only from midnight to sunrise.”

“Right.” Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose. Right. Fairy godmother. 

Tony was trying not to show it, he was trying bot to show how happy he was to hear that. He held Peter’s hands, squeezing gently. Peter squeezed back and giggled again. 

“You’re so warm,” Peter said. 

He traced Tony’s hand with his fingers. Tony’s hands were calloused from work, unlike Peter’s.   
Peter looked fascinated. 

“Do you want something to eat? Are you hungry?” Tony asked after a while of Peter’s silence. “Is there anything you want to do?” 

Peter snapped out of his thoughts. He hummed softly, thinking about it. “Oh!! I want to see that thing!! The one with a lot of colors!” He said as he pointed to the window. 

Tony nodded slowly. He got up. “We’ll go to the garden then,” he said. 

Even though it was midnight, the entirety of Tony’s castle was always brightly lit so it was possible for them to take a walk in the courtyard. Peter smiled brightly. He hopped off the table but immediately fell, unsure how to balance himself. He let out a yelp as he fell to his knees. 

Tears started to fall from his eyes. “Tony, Tony!” He cried. “It hurts, why does it hurt?” He whimpered. 

Tony scrambled and scooped Peter up in his arms. He rocked Peter in his arms, cooing softly. 

“It’s okay. That happens when you’re...a person.”

Although he couldn’t really call Peter a person. Peter was alive, he was living, breathing but his body still had the joints that Tony made for him as a sculpture. 

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” 

Tony cradled Peter and carried him to his own chambers. Peter only whimpered and held onto Tony closely.   
———————————————————————

Tony placed Peter on his bed. Peter looked confused about his surroundings, just as he was when he was being carried. He squirmed a little on his spot, not really understanding how it was so soft there. Tony left for a bit to get something. 

Peter’s crying had stopped a little while ago. He reached for one of the pillows, hugging it. He sighed. This was so soft as well and it felt cool and nice on his skin. His knees hurt though and he didn’t like it. 

Tony got back with some bandages and something to disinfect Peter’s wounds. The boy had scraped his knees during his fall (Peter was only wearing on of night shirts after all so he would definitely scrape his knees). The injury was luckily not much. Tony sat on the bed with Peter. He held Peter’s legs and placed them on his lap. Peter sniffled. 

“What’s that?” He asked, afraid at what Tony was going to do. 

“It’s something I made that helps with wounds. They make sure you get healed properly and for it not to get infected,” Tony said as he cleaned Peter’s wounds carefully. “It helps with the pain as well.” 

Peter absorbed Tony’s words like a sponge. 

He put a few small bandages on Peter’s knees. “I tnink we should change your clothes if we’re going outside.” 

Peter tilted his head to the side, confused again. “What’s wrong with this one? This one is nice and comfortable.” 

“You’ll get cold.” Tony shrugged. 

He went to his massive closet and got changed himself. He got Peter some clothes that he could use. When he got back, Peter was rolling on the bed, reveling at how soft everything was. Tony chuckled. The boy was so adorable. 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed.” Tony laid out the clothing on the bed. 

Peter sat up and looked at the clothes. They were still much too much for his small frame. He liked how fancy the clothing was but he didn’t want to wear them. He touched them, inspecting it all. 

Peter bit his lip then shook his head. “I’d like to keep what I have please,” he said as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“This is very comfy. I don’t wanna wear these,” Peter said as he lifted up the pants that Tony got for him. “They look constraining.” 

He scrunched his nose adorably. Tony laughed. He nodded. He couldn’t resist poking the boy’s adorable nose. Peter squeaked. He laughed and reached over to poke Tony back. Tony put the clothes away on his beside. 

“How about just wear underwear then?” Tony asked. 

Peter huffed but nodded.  
———————————————————————

It was no surprise that Peter refused to wear socks, shoes, and a coat. So Tony carried an extra coat for him just in case. 

Tony was worried Peter would accidentally hurt himself again on the way to the garden so Tony opted to just carry him there. Peter was so delicate. He was sure that the boy was like a peach and would bruise easy or get wounds again if he fell. Maybe Tony should teach Peter how to walk instead but he was enjoying this. 

Peter was a delight to have. He looked at every part of the castle that they passed with eyes that were filled with wonder. The boy had so many questions, Tony answered them all. Peter’s curiosity was endearing. 

When they arrived at the courtyard of the castle, Peter squealed in joy. He was amazed by the different trees, the flowers, the fountains, and the plants that were there. Tony smiled, glad to make Peter so happy.

“I’ve always wondered what these were, the look so lovely and colorful. You should have more of those around your castle!” Peter said. 

“Flowers?” Tony asked as he brought Peter to the rose bushes. 

Peter nodded. “If these are called flowers, you should have more flowers. May I touch one?” 

Tony nodded. “Just be careful with the thorns, dearest.”

Peter touched the petals of the rose, leaning over to smell them. He liked their fragrance. 

“There are more flowers here if you want to see them,” Tony said. 

Peter nodded. “Yes please!” 

And so Tony and Peter walked through the garden. Tony plucked the flowers that Peter took a liking to. They now had a bouquet filled with an array of flowers. Tony explained to Peter what each flower was and the meaning that they convey. Peter was fascinated. He had a favorite flower though. They were small with white petals. The name made Peter giggle, baby’s breath seemed like such a silly name to him. 

Tony placed Peter on the grass and sat next to him. He plucked a few sprigs of baby’s breath and started fiddling with them. 

“....these are used for everlasting love,” Tony said. 

He placed the flower crown he made on Peter’s head. The boy smiled. He scooted closer to Tony. He picked out a few of the small flowers and started tucking them in Tony’s hair. 

“Then these are my favorite. They’re for you,” Peter said earnestly.

Tony could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks. He cleared his throat. Peter must be...confused. That didn’t stop the butterflies in Tony’s stomach though. He watched Peter as he placed more of the small flowers on Tony’s hair. 

“Why don’t I teach you how to walk?” Tony said to divert Peter’s attention. 

“Walking is so...complicated!” Peter said. “But I wanna learn it.” He made grabby hands for Tony. 

Tony got up and brushed the grass off his pants. He held Peter’s hands and carefully helped him stand. Tony chuckled. 

“It’s not. You can do it, I know you can. Just place one foot forward then one more,” Tony said. 

The look of concentration on Peter’s face was amusing. Tony made a small step back. Peter tried to keep his balance and put his foot forward. 

“That’s it.” Tony grinned. 

Peter tried taking another step. Tony squeezed his hands as silent encouragement. Peter was a bit wobbly but he was getting there. The two took small steps together in the garden. 

Peter was learning slowly. By the end of the night, Tony and Peter could take short walks together in the garden. Peter and Tony still held each other’s hand though, not willing to let go of the other. 

When the sun started to rise in the horizon, Peter and Tony were seated by one of the fountains, just watching the water. Peter placed his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony snaked his arm around Peter’s waist to keep him close. The coat that Tony brought was on Peter’s shoulders. 

“I feel...tired,” Peter said, his eyes fluttering shut. He yawned softly. “I wish we could play more, would you take me to the garden again Tony?” 

Tony looked down at Peter. “I’ll take you to anywhere you want to go,” he whispered. 

Peter smiled. “Thank you...” 

With that, Peter fell asleep as the sun rose. Tony couldn’t help but place a small kiss on Peter’s head.

He carried Peter to his studio with the flowers they picked together. When Tony was at the door of the studio, he turned and made his way to his own bedroom instead with Peter in his arms. Tony laid Peter on his bed. He tucked Peter in after cleaning his feet. The flowers were placed in a vase by his bedside. 

Tony laid next to Peter, watching him. Peter looked so content and peaceful. Tony slowly started falling asleep next to Peter. 

It was one of the best sleep he’s had in a while.  
———————————————————————


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Tony was acting strange. Pepper wondered if there was a special occasion. Tony had indoor flowering plants placed in the castle. He even attended meetings willingly. 

“Something good happen last night?” Pepper asked when the meeting was over. 

Tony gave a noncommittal shrug. “I’ll be in my studio, working.” 

Tony left Pepper. Pepper decided to investigate. Something must have happened to get Tony in such a good mood. Pepper had some pastries made and some coffee for Tony. She pushed the tray to Tony’s studio. She was sure that Loki and his brother would be there as well. 

Pepper was right. She greeted them then placed the food onto one of the tables without clutter on it. She looked around. Something was missing. 

“Where’s Peter?” Pepper asked. 

She might have grown fond of the sculpture and sometimes even pretended to complain about Tony to him. Tony just found it amusing. 

“Someplace,” Tony said, chuckling. “Why, did you miss him?” 

He wiped his hands to get rid of the clay. “He’s in my room, needed to make some improvements.” 

Oh so that was it, Tony was working on Peter again. Pepper was relieved that it was just that and not anything dangerous. Tony has set the castle on fire by accident a few times before. 

Tony, Loki, Thor, and Pepper took their short break together. They ate the pastries that she brought. Tony was being unusually quiet and distracted. Loki and Thor conversed with him but he did seem a little distracted. 

“Pep, can you get me some more of these? Bring them to me at midnight. I crave snacks at night.” 

Pepper laughed but nodded. “Sure, what’s important is that you’re eating. Anything else?”

“Some sweets, candies and the such.” Tony waved his hand. “Just bring me food, different flavors but keep the portions small so I could eat more.”

Thor smiled. “I have brought some chocolates from out kingdom if you’re interested in that.” 

Loki nodded. “I’m sure he’d like it.” He had a little mischievous smile on his lips that made Tony reluctant but Tony just shrugged it off.   
———————————————————————

As always, Pepper was always reliable. The food was delivered to Tony’s chamber at midnight. Tony made sure the maids left before they entered the room with the carts. He took the carts and brought them inside. He placed the food on his table, making sure everything was easily accessible. Tony may or may not have gotten dressed up as well. 

What? He wanted to impress Peter.

He was pretty sure Peter didn’t really care about his appearance. Peter was just happy with his company. Speaking of Peter, the boy was starting to wake up. He sat up slowly, a bit groggy from sleep. His hair was a bit messy but that just made him even more adorable. He rubbed his eyes. 

“Good morning,” Tony said with a smile. 

Peter gasped. He smiled brightly. “Tony!!” 

Peter practically tackled Tony with a hug. Tony laughed as they hugged. 

“Slept well?” 

Peter thought about it. “Sleep is odd. I feel like putty right now. Like the clay you have in your studio,” he said while slumping on Tony. 

Tony rocked Peter gently. He laughed. “That’s just how sleep is darling, now let’s get you cleaned up. I have a surprise for you.”

“Cleaned up?” Peter asked, confused. 

Tony nodded. He carried Peter to the bathroom. He figured that a bath wouldn’t hurt Peter. He was pretty human at night. He had prepared a bath for Peter earlier. Peter hummed. He watched as Tony carried him although He still rested his head on Tony’s chest with his eyes closed. Tony’s heartbeat was soothing to listen to. 

The bathroom was massive. There was a small pool inside that Tony used as a tub. Right now it was filled with hot water and bubbles. Peter opened his eyes and gasped again at the sight. 

“What’s that?!” He asked, perking up. 

“A bathtub,” Tony said. “You use it for baths.” 

He placed Peter down slowly. Peter held onto Tony for stability as he stood. 

“Take your clothes off and get in the water,” Tony said. 

Peter nodded but had trouble in unbuttoning the shirt. He wasn’t sure how. Tony ended up helping him undress and get into the water. Peter found the water weird at first but eventually relaxed. He liked the bubbles. They were fun to play with. Tony watched Peter, smiling as the boy played with the bubbles. Peter was having lots of fun but the thing he liked most of bathing was when Tony washed his hair for him. 

It was relaxing. He liked it when Tony did that. Tony helped clean up his body though but he wondered why Tony’s face was turning red. 

Peter was dressed in another one of Tony’s nightshirts again when he was all cleaned up and dry. Tony carried Peter back to his bedroom again. 

Peter’s eyes widened when he saw the amount of food on the table. He’s seen Tony eating in the studio before but never this much. 

“Surprise.” Tony placed Peter on a chair. 

Peter couldn’t help but asking about each and every food that was brought to the table. After a while he asked Tony if Tony was going to eat all of it. Tony shook his head. 

“This is for you. I wanted you to experience tasting such foods so I know what kind you like.”

That made Peter really happy. Tony was very considerate. 

Tony and Peter spent the night trying out the food. Peter would feed Tony the ones he liked most to see his reaction to them. Tony would always smile at him and tell him it was good. Peter was a bit of a messy eater but it was alright. Tony just wiped away any excess food off Peter’s lips and cheeks. 

Turns out Peter’s favorite food were the chocolates from Thor.   
——————————————————————— 

Pepper noticed that Tony was getting better habits. He started sleeping earlier, eating more, and even had enough patience to attend meetings and galas during the day. She wondered what was going on with Tony because he only ever took care of himself when absolutely needed. 

It was no matter though. Tony was happy and that was all there was to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to OceanDream and TORRESDECRISTAL   
> Thank you so much

This night, Tony brought something different for Peter. They were some books, paper, pencils, art materials, and some other things. Peter was delighted by the things Tony brought. Before they could begin any lessons though, Tony showed Peter some drawings of clothing. The boy was in desperate need of clothes that fit him. Tony made sure to get different designs of clothing so Peter would be free to choose which he liked. 

Peter ended up choosing different varieties of night gowns, different dresses, skirts, and blouses. Tony had no qualms with it. There was only one problem though, Peter refused to have shoes. He said he liked to have his legs and feet free from constrain, hence the skirt and refusal for foot wear. Tony was still going to have some made though, just in case. Tony had Peter choose some gloves and stockings as well. As they chose from the designs, Tony learned that Peter had a liking for more softer things, pastel colors, and ‘pretty’ things. 

Tony kept that in mind for next time. 

Tonight though, Tony was teaching Peter some basic things like how to read and write. He was sure Peter would like the books he brought Peter tonight. They were children’s story books with drawings in them. 

Peter found the stories fantastic. It also turns out that Peter was like a sponge when it comes to learning. He learned quickly as Tony taught him how to read and write. He even requested for more story books. Tony promised to take him to the library soon. 

Peter liked drawing and painting too, Tony and him spent the rest of the night painting together even though Tony was no good at it. He loved what Peter painted though. 

When Peter started getting tired again, he requested Tony to read to him or hold him before he slept. Tony was more than happy to fulfill Peter’s request. 

He did both, he read to Peter as they cuddled in his bed.  
———————————————————————

Pepper was sure about her suspicion. Rhodey was sure too. 

Tony had ordered several dozens of dresses and clothing out of the blue. He was sneaky about it but Pepper practically ran the kingdom by herself, she knew what was going on in the castle. Rhodey knew his suspicion was right about Tony having a new lover because Tony used to spoil Steve with lavish gifts too. 

Rhodey and Pepper were a tad worried about Tony. They didn’t want another Steve incident. They decided to consult Yinsen about it. Yinsen thought about what they meant. He couldn’t deny or confirm their suspicions because they all didn’t have solid proof about it. 

“Why don’t you just ask him then?” Yinsen said. “Or just trust in Tony’s decision. Give him the support that he needs instead of checking his every move.” 

Yinsen was right so Pepper decided that she would just support Tony by overlooking the sewing of the dresses to make sure they were the highest quality. She also bought a few gifts to give to Tony and his assumed lover, a small apology in her own way. 

Rhodey though, decided that confrontation would be good. He wanted to be there for his best friend and to meet the person that Tony liked. 

As they sat together in Tony’s studio. He decided to ask the question. 

“So when do we get to meet her?” Rhodey grinned. 

Tony was taken aback. He was silent for a while. He didn’t have any snarky or witty remarks right now. Instead, he gave Rhodey a small smile. 

“He’s...not ready to meet you guys yet.”

Rhodey nodded. “That’s okay. Just know that we’re all here for you if you ever need us.”

Tony nodded and smiled.   
———————————————————————

Tonight, Peter and Tony were in Tony’s personal library. The entire room was huge, dozens of shelves were filled with books. Peter was awestruck by how many there were. There were plush chairs near a fireplace where one could rest while reading. The books weren’t all regular books as well, some contained magic in them too or rare books that only had a handful of copies in the world. 

Peter absolutely loved it there. When Tony placed him down, he couldn’t help but run around the room excitedly. There were so many books there. He wanted to read all of them. Some words still confused him but he was learning. He smiled at Tony who was watching him. 

“Thank you for bringing me here!” Peter said happily. 

Tony was mesmerized by Peter’s smile, the way the corner of his eyes crinkled with joy and how his eyes sparkled. 

“Anything for you,” he replied. 

Peter blushed. He felt so happy that Tony was doing all this for him. 

He spent the night picking out the perfect book to read to Tony. In the end, he chose another book about fairytales. He wanted to take care of Tony tonight so Tony was laying on the couch with his head on Peter’s lap. Peter read aloud to Tony as he caressed Tony’s head. 

Tony had never felt so relaxed before. It felt nice to be taken care of. Peter’s voice and touches were soothing and light. Tony was smitten by him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D two updates for today

Tony had something special planned out tonight. It hadn’t been his idea at first but when Pepper mentioned that the night market would be a good place to go to, he figured, why not? 

He was dressed in his usual suits of crimson and gold. He was waiting for Peter to be ready. Tonight was a special night after all. This would be Peter’s first time going out and meeting other people. Tony was nervous but he didn’t let it show. Peter had been so ecstatic when Tony told him. He turned when he heard the door opening. Peter had insisted that he could dress himself this time (Peter had been reading books about etiquette after all). 

Tony’s jaw dropped when he caught sight of Peter. Peter was stunning. 

“Tony, are you okay?” Peter asked softly as he shifted in his spot. 

Peter was wearing a sky blue dress stopped just above his knees (he didn’t like long gowns or dresses). It had a frilly hem at the bottom and ribbons at the blouse. Embellishments of flowers were on the skirt, a special request from Peter. He had a bonnet on for tonight that matched his dress. Peter had white stockings on to hide the joints on his knees and white gloves to hide the joints on his fingers. 

“Beautiful,” Tony whispered. 

He bowed to Peter. He held Peter’s hand and lifted it up to kiss the top of it. Tony smiled at the blush that covered Peter’s cheeks. When Tony let go of Peter’s hand, Peter did a small curtsy. 

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Only telling you the truth, my princess.” Tony offered his arm to Peter. 

Peter giggled and held Tony’s arm. “Stop jesting.” 

“Trust me, I’m not.”   
———————————————————————

Peter had never been in a carriage before. He had seen drawings of them in books before but he was still surprised. Tony’s carriage was covered in gold and intricate designs. There was a coachman nicknamed Happy that brought Tony and him to the night market. As the carriage moved, Peter gazed at everything that they passed. Tony’s kingdom was very prosperous and everyone that lived there had access to housing, school, and food. 

They passed different monuments and buildings that amazed Peter but he found the actual night market even more fascinating. A night market was held every week in the middle of the kingdom. Merchants from different kingdoms and countries gathered there to sell their extravagant items and products. Some even had magic in them that were sold by those who could use and make them. 

Peter held Tony’s arm as they walked through the market. He pointed at things excitedly as they passed different stalls and booths. Tony told Peter things about the market itself. Tony bought Peter whatever he wanted to try out. People stared at them, how could they not? The king was notorious for having different bed fellows but Tony paid them no mind, he didn’t care at all. What mattered most to him were the smiled and excited comments that Peter gave him. 

Peter stopped at a certain stall that sold different types of odd items. They all had their charm to them. Peter hummed as he looked at the items. He picked up one that looked like a jewelry box that was decorated with pearls. 

“Young sir, that box is unlike any other box that you will ever see!” The merchant said with a smile. 

“Why is that, sir?” Peter asked, tilting his head to the side a little. 

Tony raised his brow at the merchant but said nothing. He wanted to see what the box held as well. 

“Think of the person whom you love most then open the box.” The merchant gestured for Peter to go ahead and try. 

Peter nodded and thought about the person he loved most. He slowly lifted the lid up. He gasped as the box started to play music. It had been empty at first but slowly, two figures appeared in the middle of what seemed like a little garden blooming in the box. It was Tony and Peter. The figures danced to the music, holding each other close. Peter was fascinated by it. 

Tony’s heart melted when he saw the figures. 

“What’re they doing?” Peter asked, gaze still transfixed at the figures. 

“They’re dancing,” Tony replied. “Do you want it?” 

Peter looked up at Tony. He blushed.

“You and I are in it,” he said in a shy little voice. 

Tony smiled. He paid the merchant for the box and had it bagged. Peter held it to his chest after. He smiled brightly at Tony. 

“I have a surprise for you too but you have to close your eyes.” 

Tony wondered what it was. He did so anyway, how could he not? It was Peter. He waited for Peter’s surprise. He was about to ask when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek then heard a giggle from Peter again. 

“Catch me if you can!” Peter laughed as he ran away from Tony, a bit too shy to face him. 

It was his fairy godmother’s suggestion. He felt shy but he wanted to do it to thank Tony. Tony really was surprised, he was stunned for a few seconds before his brain finally caught up to what had happened. He ran after Peter, silently thanking that the night breeze was cold and helped lessen the reddening of his cheeks. Peter didn’t run very quickly so Tony caught up to him. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s small waist. 

“Oh my princess,” Tony said as he kissed Peter’s cheek back. 

Peter turned and laughed softly. He smiled at Tony. “I wanted to thank you for tonight,” he said. 

“I would do anything for you, you don’t have to thank me.” Tony smiled. “Besides, the night’s not over yet. I still have someplace I want to take you.”

Peter wondered what more surprises Tony had up his sleeve.


End file.
